Standoffish Sonarchy
Standoffish Sonarchy is the third Dark Hero encountered by the player in Patapon 3. He is affiliated with the Archfiend of Justice and represents the deadly sin of Pride. He wears a bat-like yellow mask with small circular red eyes and salient, slightly curved ears with small projections fanning out behind them (rather like spikes). Sonarchy is a good support unit, as his Sonic Balls cause the Status Effects of poison, sleep, stagger and knockback. He can also inflict a lot of critical damage. Personality Sonarchy (formerly Prince Sonarch) was the prince of an ancient civilization known as the Ah-Ooh tribe, which was destroyed by the Patapons a long time ago. He, along with his father, King Ighl, (who later became the Dark Hero known as Miss Covet-Hiss), summoned the Seven Archfiends to exact revenge on the Patapons. He represents the sin of Pride and is linked to Justice and Humility and, to reflect this, claims to be better than all of the other Dark Heroes and protects his tribe and tries to follow his father. In the last cutscene, Covet-Hiss reveals their true identities to Slogturtle and Buzzcrave, which the two have been aware of all along. When Covet-hiss realizes that their memories have been restored without his permission by Sonarchy, he has a "Rage of Jealousy" and attempts to kill them both as well as his son, who tries to apologize to him to no avail at all. With no option left, Sonarchy orders the two generals to escape (even though Buzzcrave tries to help him) and then proceeds, against his will, to kill his deranged father. Sonarchy has probably mastered all musical weapons, as he is seen wielding all types of Horns. When in battle he says "Hey hey hey, I'm still here!♪". Equipment *Sonarchy can use Horns, Longhorns and Twin Horns from unlocking. *Sonarchy can equip 4 Set Skills. Hero Mode: Sonic Doom : :Disperses 12 sonic balls which inflict heavy damage and cause status effects (Poison and Sleep). Activate: PON PON PATA PON Combo: PON PON PATA PON While in Dark Hero Mode, Sonarchy fires twelve blue Sonic Balls, which inflict low but consistent damage, as well as poison, sleep and stagger effects. As these status effects are often overlooked, this can delay the enemy army from attacking. The only downside is that, when the Sonic Balls hit any solid barrier, they will be scattered around. When he enters heromode, he shouts . Class Skills *'Bloodsuck 1:' Recovers HP by absorbing 10% of the damage inflicted upon enemy. *'Bloodsuck 2: '''Absorbs 30% of damage inflicted. Superior skill to Bloodsuck 1. *'Bloodsuck 3:' Absorbs 60% of damage inflicted. Superior skill to Bloodsuck 2. Set Skills *'Rapid Blow:' Doubles Attack Speed, but halves Attack Power. Acquired at level 32. *'Bull's Eye:' 25% bonus to critical rate. Acquired at level 34. *'Night Strike:' Quadruples critical rate when attacking a sleeping foe. Acquired at level 36. *'Sweet Dreams:' Quadruples sleep rate when attack triggers critical. Acquired at level 38. *'Peerless Bat:' 5% increase to experience gained. Acquired at level 40. Trivia * In the Japanese version of ''Patapon 3, Sonarchy's name is "Taka-P Sonacchi" . Noticeable here is the Latin letter "P" in his name, which in Japanese usually means "music 'Ｐ'roducer", such as "Vocalo-P" for a Vocaloid producer (song writer). *Sonarchy is the only Megapon unit that can use all three types of horns available in the game. The other two units that can equip horns, Jamsch and Wondabarappa, can only use two types of these. *Sonarchy sings when in battle. For instance he says "Can't touch this!♪", a throwback to MC Hammer's single "U Can't Touch This ". *Sonarchy's name is a combination of the words "Sonar" and "Anarchy" or "Song" and "Monarchy". *The word "sound bites" may have been derived from the prince's class skill "Bloodsuck", because his sonic balls convert damage into health for the attacker. *Sonarchy looks like he is equipping a spear of some sort in the early trailer. *In storymode, Sonarchy is immune to Poison. *Unlike Jamsch, when Sonarchy is equipped with a Twinhorn his charged attack does not produce flaming Sonic Balls; instead, Sonarchy uses Wondabarappa's charge attack, when using charge defence Sonarchy uses Jamsch's charge attack. *Sonarchy has one of the highest attacking speeds. However if you use fast equipment on Sonarchy in Online, there is actually high chances that if Sonarchy fires too many Sonic Doom shots it will make an error to the game, as the game can't handle too much stuff on screen at once. *Miss Covet-hiss and Sonarchy are survivors of the ancient Ah-ooh dynasty. They were both responsible to exact revenge upon the Patapons by summoning the 7 Archfiends for annihilating their tribe. * On the campaign mission, "Total Ultrasonic Air Defense!", Sonarchy can be seen equipped with a Great Howl horn and a Basic (standard) cape. Gallery Image_1684.png Sonarchy_Card.jpg|Sonarchy Card Patapon3alphadh.png|Sonarchy appears in the bottom 3rd, going right. es:Murcigante Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Dark Heroes Category:Half-Boss Category:Story Character Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units